


Люблю тебя по самые помидоры

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chef Rey, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Rey wants his tomatoes, farmer Ben, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: Из-за пандемии шеф-повар Рей оказывается в затруднительном положении. К счастью, фермер Бен более чем рад прийти на помощь.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Люблю тебя по самые помидоры

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I love you from my head tomatoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753950) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



> От автора: частично работа основана на прекрасной анонимной заявке на фанфик о Бене и Рей – конкурентах в бизнесе, которые остались одни во время пандемии. Я думала написать об этом, но вот что получилось. Простите!

По сути здесь не было соперничества, но когда Бен Соло (звезда с «Фермы Скайуокеров») отказался продать ей помидоры, необходимые для фирменного крем-супа с базиликом, заявив, что они «не соответствуют его стандартам», и фактически разрушил ее планы по недельному меню, Рей решила не чураться мелочности и найти других поставщиков.

Неважно, что его фрукты и овощи самые свежие, вкусные и упругие. Это дело принципа. В этом регионе есть и другие замечательные фермы, которые бы никогда не отказали Рей в помидорах.

Но только не сейчас, когда из-за пандемии никто не сможет выполнить еженедельную доставку продуктов по ее адресу. Рей оказывается в сложном положении. В эти трудные времена ее крошечное бистро сможет остаться на плаву лишь в том случае, если она продолжит работу – даже если будет готовить только навынос.

Она бы поплакала, если бы решила, что от этого будет польза. Взамен она начинает печь хлеб, потому что мука – единственное, что у нее осталось, и потому что работа с тестом позволяет высвободить весь сдерживаемый гнев. Так вам, дрожжи.

Когда ее телефон начинает вибрировать, она не тратит время, чтобы вымыть руки, вытаскивает его из заднего кармана и отвечает, не взглянув на имя на экране. На ее резкое «Да?» отвечают низким сухим смешком. Она сразу его узнает.

\- Приятно слышать, что ты все такая же агрессивная, как во время нашего последнего разговора.

\- Во-первых, я не была агрессивной. И во-вторых, что тебе нужно, Соло?

\- Ты пыталась ударить меня огурцом, Джонсон.

\- Ты не должен был оставлять меня без помидоров. Я была в отчаянии.

\- Пожалуй, - это звучит так, словно он улыбается. От этого ее кровь закипает.

Рей скрипит зубами.

\- Повторяю, что тебе нужно?

То, что он говорит, звучит серьезно:

\- Я знаю, что все фермы в радиусе 20 миль на время закрыты. Поскольку бизнес у меня небольшой, риск заражения минимален, и я все еще могу работать. Я подумал, вдруг…

Она ждет окончания фразы, надеясь, что он скажет то, о чем она думает. Она проглотит свою гордость, как миленькая, если за это получит его огурцы.

\- Я подумал, вдруг тебе нужен поставщик, - слова сливаются, будто он спешил произнести их как можно быстрее.

\- Да, - говорит Рей. – Пожалуйста, - добавляет она. Она готова опуститься до мольбы.

На линии пауза. Затем Бен вздыхает.

\- Правда? – его голос звучит удивленно.

Живот крутит из-за чувства вины. Неужели она вела себя с ним, как последняя стерва?

\- Я была бы очень-очень благодарна. У меня осталась последняя морковка. Я не видела баклажаны уже несколько недель. Недель, Бен.

\- Тебе следовало позвонить мне, - говорит он.

Его голос мягкий. Слишком мягкий. Она знает, какой он крупный – ясно это помнит, – а ни один человек подобных размеров не может звучать так мягко.

\- Я не подумала об этом. Я ужасно вела себя с тобой. Мне жаль.

В других обстоятельствах слабый звук собственного голоса ей был бы неприятен. Но Бен Соло, рыцарь в блестящем фермерском комбинезоне, заслуживает некоторой уязвимости. Это меньшее, что она может сделать.

И снова на обоих концах телефонной линии наступает тишина. Рей грызет ноготь по нервной привычке, от которой никак не может избавиться, и за это получает полный рот муки.

\- Ничего страшного, - наконец говорит он. – Я тоже тогда повел себя неправильно. Извинения приняты.

Что-то внутри нее успокаивается. Возможно, совесть.

\- И кстати, я даже смогу доставить партию помидоров.

Она улыбается, хотя он этого точно не заметит.

\- Да ну? Они соответствуют твоим невероятным стандартам? Я вряд ли смогу принять помятые помидоры.

Его смех низкий и мелодичный.

\- Они совершенны. Твой крем-суп будет идеальным.

\- Тебе нравится мой крем-суп? – она не может сдержать удивления – и удовольствия – от похвалы.

\- Мне нравится в тебе все.

Бен громко кашляет, затем бормочет:

\- То есть все, что ты готовишь. Мне нравятся все твои блюда.

Рей не краснеет. На кухне просто жарко.

\- Хорошо, - хихикает она. – Что ж, если ты сегодня привезешь мне помидоры, я cмогу приготовить для тебя целую кастрюлю.

\- Буду очень рад.

Снова эта мягкость. Она не понимала, как сильно ей не хватало их регулярных шуточных перепалок, но была достаточно взрослой, чтобы признать, что, возможно, именно поэтому была более раздражительной, чем обычно. Именно поэтому последние два месяца оказались непростыми – и без этого чертового вируса.

Понедельники просто не могли быть прежними без перспективы увидеть широкие плечи Бена, заполняющие ее дверной проем, или его глубокие, проницательные глаза, заглядывающие в ее собственные. Наблюдать за тем, как он разгружает тяжелые ящики с персиками на ее кухне, как напрягаются мускулы на его спине под рубашкой, было главным событием ее недели.

Она встряхивается и откашливается, понимая, что молчала слишком долго.

\- Так что, сегодня?

\- Однозначно. Мне нужно сделать еще пару доставок, но я смогу приехать около полудня. Тебе подходит?

Рей оглядывает свою пустую кухню.

\- Я буду ждать.

\- Отлично. Просто пришли на почту список того, что нужно. У меня должно быть все, что ты обычно заказываешь.

\- Договорились.

\- Пока, Рей.

\- Подожди!

\- Да? – нерешительно спрашивает он.

Сердце в груди Рей дергается.

\- Спасибо, Бен.

Она слышит, как он делает вдох, а затем выдыхает. Когда он отвечает, в голосе звучит улыбка:

\- Пожалуйста. Скоро увидимся.

Она убирает телефон и смотрит на двенадцать идеально круглых дрожжевых буханок на столе. Свежеиспеченный хлеб идеально подойдет к крем-супу.

______________

\- Милые булочки.

Рей вскрикивает и оборачивается к обладателю голоса – а вот и он, все великолепные 6 футов 3 дюйма, с волосами, за которые она хотела потянуть, и губами, которые мечтала поцеловать с тех пор, как впервые его увидела. Бен Соло прислоняется к кухонной двери, скрестив мощные руки на груди, мускулы обтягивает фланелевая рубашка. Типичный фермер в рабочих ботинках и выцветших джинсах и с таким видом, будто легко способен нести другого человека на плече, как сноп сена.

_«Ох, оказаться бы снопом сена»_ , думает Рей.

От его ухмылки на щеках появляются ямочки. Рей хочется ткнуть в них. Или поцеловать. Ей без разницы.

\- Прости?

\- Я сказал, милые булочки.

Рей следует за его взглядом – на буханки, которые она только что достала из духовки.

\- Ой. Верно.

Его оценивающий взгляд заставляет ее нервничать.

\- Привет.

\- Привет.

Последовавшая за этим тишина не то чтобы совсем неловкая. Рей не спешит, заново привыкая к его присутствию (он очень высокий, так что на это нужно время), и, судя по всему, он занят тем же. Его взгляд опускается к ее губам, затем к талии, ногам, а потом возвращается к глазам, где и остается, встретившись с ее. Она замечает, как при глубоком вдохе поднимается его грудь.

Трудно вспомнить, почему она вообще на него злилась. Ей хочется винить в этом собственные жуткие перепады настроения или ретроградный Меркурий, но все дело в том, что иногда она склонна к самобичеванию. А фермер Бен в какой-то степени стал частью ее жизни.

Она ломает голову, пытаясь придумать, что сказать.

\- Я вижу, ты пришел с пустыми руками.

Одарив ее сардонической улыбкой, Бен поворачивается и исчезает из поля зрения. Через несколько секунд он возвращается, неся тяжелый, заполненный до краев ящик с разными блестящими овощами. Это зрелище заставляет сердце Рей ускориться.

\- О, ты принес _пастернак_.

Бен пожимает плечами.

\- Маленький подарок.

Он ставит ящик на стол и позволяет ей внимательно изучить содержимое. Рей не может сдержать тихие вздохи, когда видит, как прекрасно созрела клубника; каким чудесно свежим выглядит салат; какие невероятно сочные на ощупь помидоры – и все это его заслуга, а помидоры так вообще достойны награды.

Он терпеливо ждет, пока она осмотрит все, и мягко улыбается, когда что-то заставляет ее ахать.

\- Бен, это… - она смотрит на него, ухмыляясь, как идиотка. – Все идеально. Ты превзошел самого себя.

\- Я выбрал для тебя самое лучшее.

Это должно звучать банально – видит Бог, ее бы передернуло, скажи это кто-то другой, - но это Бен, так что все в порядке. Чувствуя, как теплеют щеки, она снова возвращается к овощам и начинает выкладывать их на стол.

\- Я знаю, что не заслуживаю этого, учитывая, как я себя вела, но все равно спасибо.

Она не смотрит на него, вместо этого сосредоточившись на том, чтобы найти все необходимое для приготовления супа.

Бен останавливает ее. Берет за запястье и притягивает ближе. Поднеся другую руку к ее лицу, он зажимает ее подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, не давая отвести взгляд.

\- Ничего подобного. Я сказал, что все в порядке. И вообще, мне следовало позвонить и извиниться, а я этого не сделал.

Отпустив подбородок, он заправляет ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Сердце Рей бешено колотится в груди. Она почти готова сделать нечто импульсивное и глупое, например поцеловать его, но после неожиданной паузы снова начинает дышать, заодно смягчая нараставшее между ними напряжение.

\- Значит, друзья?

В его ответном взгляде изумление и покорность. Как будто он хочет назвать ее идиоткой, но не станет.

\- Конечно, Джонсон, - соглашается он, скривив губы. – Друзья.

Рей кивает и отстраняется, игнорируя слабую тень разочарования, в котором ей некого винить кроме себя. Она берет разделочную доску и острый нож и выбирает из ящика три луковицы.

\- На суп уйдет не больше 45 минут. Ты сможешь подождать, или тебе нужно ехать куда-то еще?

Бен качает головой, опираясь локтями на стол и сосредотачивая свое внимание на ней.

\- Я весь твой.

Рей понимает, что ей нравится, как это звучит.

_____________

Час спустя она наполняет две глубокие тарелки. Насыщенный, бархатистый крем-суп ярко-красный, и от него идет пар. Она добавляет немного крем-фреша и кладет рядом два толстых куска теплого хрустящего хлеба. Она подает Бену еду с улыбкой и довольным вздохом. Ей нравится готовить. _Создавать_ что-то. Это лучше всего снимает стресс, и это единственное, что у нее всегда отлично получается. Еда – ее язык любви, и она вкладывает в нее сердце и душу.

Бен берет ложку и перемешивает суп. Рей наблюдает за этим, как ястреб, с нетерпением ожидая его реакции. Она никогда так не нервничала из-за того, что кто-то пробует ее еду, и ей приходится напоминать себе, что он уже ел этот суп раньше, но... сейчас все по-другому. Это более личное. Особенное. Ей кажется, что дело не только в том, понравится ли ему суп или нет.

В каком-то смысле она чувствует, будто подала ему свое сердце.

Его лицо меняется, как только он берет ложку в рот. Глаза загораются, и он практически стонет, пробуя суп на вкус. Рей ощущает головокружение, восторг. Щеки начинает пощипывать от широкой улыбки, стоит ему показать ей два поднятых больших пальца, сглотнуть и сказать:

\- Ты превзошла себя, милая. Это чертовски потрясающе.

_Милая_.

Рей надкусывает хлеб, не давая себе сказать, как ей нравится, когда он ее так называет.

\- Спасибо, - говорит она с полным ртом.

Бен намазывает маслом собственный хлеб и откусывает большой кусок. Он делает вид, что жует с плотно закрытым ртом, дразня Рей за ее склонность делать наоборот.

\- Вредина! – она хлопает его по руке, но с таким же успехом могла побить кирпичную стену. Она тыкает его в бицепс просто потому, что может, и от этого чувствует себя смелой.

\- То, что ты такой качок, просто оскорбительно.

Бен фыркает.

\- Издержки профессии.

Затем, понизив голос, он спрашивает:

\- Ты жалуешься?

Она сглатывает.

\- Ничуть.

\- Вообще-то, - он огибает стол, останавливаясь прямо перед ней, - у тебя самой с этим все отлично.

Ей нравится, как он это говорит – дразня, немного стесняясь. Нравится, как свет танцует в его глазах, мягких и полных веселья. Нравится, что ее голова едва может коснуться его подбородка – это открывает прекрасный вид на его грудь. Нравится, как он на нее смотрит – будто внешний мир не имеет значения, будто вокруг нет никого, кроме них двоих. Она решает, что ей в нем нравится все.

Поэтому вдобавок решает забыть об осторожности и вести себя так глупо, как хочется, потому что если эта жизнь Рей чему-то и научила, так это тому, что тот, кто не рискует, не пьет шампанское.

Его глаза и улыбка вселяют в нее уверенность, необходимую, чтобы схватить его за рубашку и притянуть к себе. Она дает ему секунду, чтобы отстраниться – слишком много, потому что он воспринимает это как сигнал и кладет руку ей на спину, притягивая ближе, а другой касается ее затылка и приподнимает голову. Когда их губы наконец встречаются, оба улыбаются.

Рей рада убедиться, что он целуется так же хорошо, как она всегда предполагала. Представления о ней тоже оказываются верными, и в руке, которую она прижала к груди Бена, вибрирует смех.

Они отстраняются, но Рей не желает покидать теплые объятия Бена. Вместо этого она утыкается носом ему в шею.

\- Твой суп остывает, - говорит она.

Бен пожимает плечами.

\- Пусть. Твой вкус мне нравится больше.


End file.
